<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Love you Forever; but my Forever isn't that Long by Buzzlez (That_Crack_Shipper)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991908">I'd Love you Forever; but my Forever isn't that Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/Buzzlez'>Buzzlez (That_Crack_Shipper)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Soulmates, happy ending? what happy ending?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/Buzzlez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what a soulmate is, the red string of fate. Not everyone finds their soulmate, and some can live with that, others can't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Love you Forever; but my Forever isn't that Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the warnings and the tags! Major character death!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was never that awestruck by the concepts of soulmates. To him it was simple: red string of fate, person on the other side. Of course there was the other part, the soul organ. As his brother liked to so often tell him, or as Atsumu viewed it: rub in, the soul organ made everything small thing your soulmate did feel more fulfilling, and so sex was something else. Atsumu, like everyone other young adult, knew that there were strange cases where the soul organ functioned differently. For some it made them overstimulated whenever their soulmate touched them or talked to them; for others it made touches from others painful, but these were the rare cases and there was treatments for them. And because there was no need to find his soulmate, Atsumu never bothered. He wasn't a complete jerk to cut off the string, but he didn't bother following the string either. So why was he here?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu found himself waking up in a hospital, the beeping of machines surrounding him, "He's up," one of the doctors or nurses said.</p><p>"Good," another said, "If you don't mind, I need to talk to him alone," soon the room emptied and Atsumu tried to sit up, "Don't," Atsumu slumped down, "I'm sure you know how the soul organ works,"</p><p>"Y-yes," Atsumu barely replied, his throat was so dry that talking hurt.</p><p>"Have some water," the doctor offered him the cup and Atsumu slowly drank the cold liquid, "The soul organ, like any other organ, can malfunction, it just so happens that it does this much more frequently than other organs do, and so the numbers of those born with soul organ disorders is higher than any other organ. The only other problem is, that these disorders are harder to notice. There are many different kinds. The type that you have is <em>soulmate dependency</em>, at the moment I would say that it's only in stage two, and so it can still be treated and cured to some extent,"</p><p>"Soulmate dependency?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Yes. Your soul organ is slightly different to the regular one, and it probably has been since birth. It means that in order for your body to function, you need touch and affection from your soulmate. The best way to understand it is to think about your soul organ almost as a parasite. It's latched onto the rest of your body, and is feeding off of it, slowing it down. In order to defeat this "parasite" you need your soulmates help,"</p><p>"Stage two? What does that mean?"</p><p>"Well stage one is the dormant stage, this is where unless we needed to look at your soul organ, we wouldn't be able to tell that this was the problem. Stage two is when the soul organ starts to take over, you may not remember but you suddenly passed out, hence you're here. Because of your soulmate starvation, your body shut down because the soul organ has not received what it needs and that triggers your brain to shut your body down. There are five stages in total, but once you get into stage five, death is almost a certainty, even if you find your soulmate at that point. So you're lucky that we caught on early, most patients don't get a diagnosis until stage three where treatment is more urgent,"</p><p>"So how do I stop it?"</p><p>"First of all we'll provide medication that can keep your body functioning in case of a starvation shut down. But to cure it to some extend would mean to find your soulmate. Although you would always have a faulty soul organ, with your soulmate there to feed it, it's unlikely to act up,"</p><p>"Okay, so I need to find my soulmate,"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"When will I be discharged?"</p><p>"I expect later today, we just need to check that your body can function on it's own. But once you get out, focus purely on your soulmate, if you don't then it's inevitable that you'll progress to stage three,"</p><p>"O-okay,"</p><p> </p><p>Eight hours later and Osamu had come to pick Atsumu up. The car journey back to their shared apartment was silent. Osamu had been filled in on Atsumu's condition by the hospital staff but he still wanted to hear it form his twin's own mouth. Atsumu however, wanted to forget about it, even if it was just for the night.</p><p>The next day Atsumu set out to find his soulmate, instead he found the sun, who was called Hinata Shōyō. Over the course of the next couple of months the two got closer, Atsumu completely forgot about his condition until it reminded him, "Ugh," Atsumu struggled to wake up, he felt numb and empty, and his room was spinning all around him. He waited a couple minutes for it all to calm down but only the spinning went away. Atsumu grew concerned when the numbness and emptiness remained for week and then he remembered, quickly he searched up what happened in stage three of soulmate dependency.</p><p>"The patient will feel permanent numbness and emptiness if they are going through stage three without their soulmate. Other symptoms include tiredness, cramps, a fluctuating appetite and inability to perform some basic actions," Atsumu stared at the screen at horror. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to forget the severity of his condition, and now he had let it move into the next stage, "Fortunately all the effects of stage three can still be reversed with the help of the patient's soulmate," Atsumu pushed himself off his bed.</p><p>"I need to find them!" Atsumu said to himself, slapping his face as he walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed.</p><p>Atsumu spent the day following his red string, trying to find where it lead to, when he stopped for lunch he was beginning to think that it was hopeless. Luckily for him, Hinata spotted him, "Atsumu, how're you today?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Same as usual," Atsumu sighed, he didn't know when, but he had started to gain feelings for Hinata, but he had no idea if Hinata even felt the same way back, besides, it was pretty obvious that they weren't soulmates.</p><p>Even so Atsumu let the feelings continue, until they turned into fully fledged love for Hinata. But fate knew that Atsumu's feelings wouldn't last long, and tried to give him warning signs. Stings of pain whenever Hinata talked to him. Bruises and scars left wherever Hinata touched him. Loving Hinata was hurting Atsumu, but he ignored it, love turns everyone into a blind idiot. Atsumu was an idiot to keep loving Hinata, and he was blind to see that loving Hinata was slowly killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu groaned as he woke up, once again he body covered in its new collection of bruises and scars, his head hurting from thinking about Hinata. But Hinata stopped the numbness, even if it was just for a bit. Atsumu could take the pain, but not the numbness, and so he long ago forgot about his need for a soulmate. Atsumu tried to stand up but found himself collapsing on the floor again, "Samu," he desperately called out, but his consciousness faded before he could see whether his twin had made it in time or not.</p><p>Once again Atsumu woke up in a hospital, a different ward from the time two years ago, "Do you have any suspicions as to what it could be doctor?" Atsumu overheard his brother asked.</p><p>"No, his body seems healthy," the doctor replied.</p><p>"Do you think it could be his <em>soulmate dependency</em>?" Osamu asked.</p><p>"Ah, that would explain a lot," the doctor sighed, "It would explain the fact that we can't see any physical reason as to why the body shut down like it did,"</p><p>"What about all the bruises and scars he's been getting?" Osamu asked.</p><p>"So it's stage four," the doctor said solemnly.</p><p>"Stage four? But it was only stage two two years ago!" Osamu protested.</p><p>"Things change quickly," the doctor said, "Make sure to make your final memories with him, there's no telling how long he has left until stage five,"</p><p>"N-no," Osamu fought desperately to hold back the tears, but the tears won.</p><p> </p><p>Days passed as Atsumu waited in his hospital bed, his body tired and aching, then his saviour appeared through the door, "Atsumu, the doctors... They told me," Hinata said seriously as he sat next to Atsumu, "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Didn't want ya to worry or think I was broken," Atsumu struggled to say. Atsumu struggled to breath, he couldn't feel most of his limbs anymore, his chest was aching and he turned to look at the hand that Hinata was holding. The red string on his pinky finger was withering away, that's when it hit Atsumu. He was dying, "I love you Hinata Sh<span>ōyō," Atsumu whispered as he took his final breath, smiling as he closed his eyes. At least his final moments were spent with the man he loved.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>